


Innocence

by Chibieska



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Mao was the only one who could make CC have that kind of feeling





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass belongs to Sunrise
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> (3) Spoilers: Episodes 16 and 17 of Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The chapel door opened, and Mao stumbled out of it. He looked at her with his usual fascination and obsession and ran to meet her.

"I already loved you, Mao," she said, facing him. The young man tried to say something, but the words didn't come out. Probably Lelouch had finally managed to use his geass.

"Mao, go first and wait for me..." C.C wore the same expressionless tone as usual and stared at him as if looking through him at shadows in the past. Then, she shot the boy. A single shot at neck.

=8=

How much blood would she still have on your hands? She was in her room and squeezed the huge orange bear she was clinging to. A lonely tear trickled down her cheek. For her old love. Alone in the room, no one was seeing her. She didn't have to be strong all the time.

Mao wouldn't give her up, never. She was his love, his obsession. Even after so long, having abandoned him for being weak, he still sought her. He still wanted her.

In a whirlwind, the memories came. Memories she had tried to keep hidden from herself. He was just a child; how could she have sealed the contract with him? But she had been egocentric, and he sought his own salvation.

She had promised to take care of him, always be by his side, be his comfort. But she didn't do it for him, she just wanted to atone for her own sins. Even that would be very noble for her. She stayed with him just to make sure he would stick to the deal, and when she saw that he was incapable, she abandoned him.

Where was all the love, and all the promises? Hidden so that it wouldn't haunt her at night. It bitter to think that she had left him for himself, but she couldn't hold on to him forever. She needed to be saved; needed a new contractor.

Why did she feel weird when saw him? Why did she pity him? She had a brief flash of saving him, protecting him, even after all that had happened between them.

After shot him, she returning home was silent. She had thought of Mao all the time and that saddened her. She felt confused and afraid. He was only a child of six when she met him. Love, good and bad, he knew none of that. And she hadn't taught him either. She blamed herself, the geass she had offered him had pushed him further from other people. All the humanity he had known was reflected in her figure. A silent and stubborn woman. A manipulative and cruel woman. In the end, no matter how much time passed, Mao would always be six years old and always looking for her.

She pressed the bear against her body and let a few more tears fall. Even after so long away from him, she still missed him.

Mao had been something like her first love, the first person who needed her. She promised that she would always remember him.

The doorbell rang. She jumped with a wide smile; the pizza had arrived. She let the bear fall and forgot why she was crying.

Memories about the boy quickly faded, hidden by the sound of her stomach, growling with hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Mao is my second favorite in CG, Euphie is first.
> 
> I wrote this in 2013, only now I had courage for translate for English.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment


End file.
